


囚笼

by Lightwhathouse



Category: Original Work
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Blood and Violence, Middle School, Other, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Teenagers, Zombies
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23261875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightwhathouse/pseuds/Lightwhathouse
Summary: 一个男孩出于妒忌，不小心引发了一场可怕的意外，致使他的朋友身上出现了不可逆转的变化。一位实习教师被分配到他们班作班主任，在那儿教师慢慢发掘出许多不为人知的秘密，继而触碰到了事情的真相。在重要的命运选择面前，他们将何去何从？这也许是一个关于不寻常青春，友谊与救赎的故事。*Même la neige ne peut pas effacer nos traces, la mort rendra notre amour immortel.





	囚笼

一．  
我新接了一个班。  
听说是这个班的学生咬伤了原来的语文老师，才换上我的。怎么感觉都像在找我当替死鬼。  
当鬼不错，替死还是免了吧。  
其他老师看起来都不喜欢这个班，我想也许是在把我当砖，哪缺往哪搬。  
无论如何，反正是答应下来了。

我特意备了课，即使之前已经备过了。然后，上午第四节课，我抱着笔记本电脑，去那个班上课。  
初三七班在教学楼的最角落，如果不说，新来的没有人会知道那有个班。它严严实实地藏在墙后，好像连阳光都难以企及。绿意盎然的爬山虎布满教学楼外墙，在阳光下，每一片叶子都闪闪发亮，被微风吹的沙沙轻响，意外地符合学校的氛围。  
人们觉得这是美好而安详的场景，“在这样的情景下，我几乎要睡着了。”  
当然我不会的。  
有个瘦高的卷发男孩站在走廊尽头，他的脸十分独特，双颊往里微微地凹下去，浓厚的黑眼圈，看上去像是营养不良还缺乏睡眠。他大概是在等我。  
然后他开口问候，“老师好。”  
“你好。”我点头回应他，“请问你是七班的同学吗？”  
“……”他的目光在我身上快速地扫了一圈，“…是的。”  
“你们应该已经知道了，我是你们的新语文老师。” 我开始有些纳闷，为什么这个班没有同学在课间出来，周围几乎一个人都没有，这种安静不太寻常，“我们回教室吧？”  
他嗯了一声，我向教室走去，他跟在我后面。  
“你叫什么名字啊？”到教室门口时，我回头朝他笑了笑。  
“林西。”  
我去拧门把时，林西似乎呃了一声，好像试图说点什么，但又马上不出声了。

有一股潮湿又阴冷的气息，在开门的一霎那席卷而来。教室里的窗帘拉得很严，只开了几盏灯，使得室内有些昏暗。所有的同学几乎都坐在位置上，但他们看起来很不正常。  
我几乎是马上就分析了出来：七班的同学除了林西都是丧尸。  
他们的皮肤大多呈不同程度的青灰色，有深也有浅。一部分同学看起来似乎比较正常，然而也有一些看起来与人类大相径庭，就像科幻电影里面的角色。这一部分的特点鲜明，比如眼珠突出，牙齿凹凸不齐，皮肤布满皱纹，脸变形的厉害。唯一可以肯定的是，他们的行为、气质，与同龄的小孩并无区别。  
有同学用略微变调的丧尸声音大声吵闹讲话。班长站在讲台上维护秩序，吼得非常大声，似乎窗框都在震动。  
我环顾整个班。这就是为什么我会在这儿。一个合理的决定。  
他们很快注意到了我的到来，教室里爆发出了更强烈的讨论声，叽叽喳喳咕噜咕噜充满了周围的空气。有人好奇地向我问好。  
林西站在我身后，似乎正盯着我，见我并没有发表意见，就迈步回到了他的座位。  
我于是把电脑放在讲台上，拍拍手。  
“大家静一静！”  
同学们慢慢静了下来，一双双眼睛看向我。  
“首先，我要自我介绍一下。”

二．  
级长询问了我对这个班的评价，我如实回答了我所看到的。他听完很愉快地离开了，似乎是对他自己的这个决定感到很满意。  
我很快处理完了手头的工作，因为我的确没什么工作。我整理好了他们的试卷，以及他们的成绩单，以及相应的一些作业本，把它们堆成一摞放在我旁边的架子上。  
现在我手上剩下了七班的名单。我把它审视了一遍，发现了一个问题。  
按照它的记录，七班有五十四个人，林西在我离开教室时也说过，我们班有五十四个人。他说这话时，脸色还很郑重，仿佛想要告诉我什么，有什么弦外之音或者难言之隐。  
但根据我的回忆，教室里是五十三个。自我介绍只有五十三个人发了言，而且那是全部的人。  
我问他是不是有人请假了，他说，没有。  
他本来还想说些什么，却又马上打住，并转身回去了。

我方才以为那位同学临时有事去了其他地方，比如办公室，或者去忙任何其他的事，但我很快从级长处得知，根本就没有。七班同学为了迎接我，全部都等在了教室里。  
这很奇怪。  
因为我已认识班上所有的人，所以我仔细看了看，很快就找出来了。  
多出来的名字叫做邓清。  
我抬起头，环顾了一下四周，并没有多少人。办公室在这个点人很少，已经五点四十分了。  
七班的班主任张老师还坐在她的位置上，我打算去问一下她。她对人数的问题一定很了解。  
于是我快步走了过去，站在她的办公桌旁，她抬起头来看我。我简单地打量了一下她的桌子，很简单的布置：有一些学生送的摆设，还有几张精心写的贺卡，一些照片夹在玻璃板下，以及像所有老师一样在桌面堆高的作业本与书本、文件，一个苹果放在她的马克杯与卡通笔筒间，还有些糖。  
我叫她，“张老师？”  
她向我笑了笑，点头，“嗯，有什么事吗？”  
“我想问你一个问题。”我这么说。我希望自己不会显得很失礼。  
“好吧。”她站起来，看清了我手上拿的是名单，她脸上的表情似乎一下凝固了，几秒钟后，她轻轻的拍拍我的肩膀，“我猜你是想说班里人数的问题。”  
“是的。”我有些惊讶，她居然说中了。  
“噢……”张老师沉默片刻，“林西没有告诉你？”  
“他和我说七班有五十四个人，但名单上只有五十三——”  
“好，我知道了，我知道，我知道。”她的脸色似乎变暗了一些，却尽力保持微笑。  
她默不作声地站了许久，我只好喊她，“张老师。”  
“啊，抱歉！”她回过神来，有点苦涩地笑着，“你下次上课去问问林西吧，他会解释的。去问他。”  
好吧。我道谢，表示可以理解，于是她开始收拾桌面，准备下班。我坐回自己的座位，看着名单。  
她挎着包走到门口时，又转过头来说，“就算他不肯讲，你也早晚会知道的。”  
我点点头，她朝我露出笑容，那表情有些复杂，“拜拜。”

林西。我想着那个卷头发，脸瘦削着的男孩。他的眼神很特别。为什么只有他还是人类呢？  
还有邓清。  
看来这像个挑战，对于我来说。

三．  
林西猛地抬起头。夕阳西斜，大概该离开了。  
他将自己的笔记本合上，把为数不多的书本纸张塞进背包，拉上拉链，背到背上。  
杨颜坐在旁边，她说，“今天的写得挺好。”  
林西点点头。杨颜总是怎么说，即使很多时候他觉得一般。她是在鼓励他，她知道他状态一直不好，压力很大……毕竟还是有能理解自己的人的。当然，他实在不敢想象如果杨颜也是和大部分人一样抱着那样的心理，那会让他十分泄气。  
“是啊，一如既往的棒。”邓清出现在林西身后，摊了摊手。林西心里咯噔一响，果然不想见到的人总会在你最不想遇到的时候出现。杨颜看了邓清一眼，转过头去，不说话了。邓清勾了勾嘴角，转向林西，“你怎么看，大作家？”  
林西目光闪烁，有些躲闪，“我觉得还需改进。”  
这还用问吗？明明对于状况再清楚不过了。那样的表情究竟是在嘲讽我呢，还是怜悯啊。太烦人了。  
“真的吗？听起来好厉害喔——”邓清摇头晃脑地拉长声调，一副恍然大悟的样子，“不过大作家您完全不用改进的！那些狗娘养的东西，只需要给他们写几个字，他们就要感激涕零到去舔你的鞋了——可怜的东西！”  
“别说了。”杨颜警告道。教室里的气氛似乎冷了下来。  
“他们爱你，伙计，没了你他们都不能多活一天。”邓清把脸凑向林西，压低了声音，没有再笑了，“可我只是说了一点事实而已，我做错了什么吗？”  
杨颜提高嗓门，“我说，别说了。”  
林西用只有邓清听得到的音量道，“你并没有做错什么。”他此刻突然回忆起过去的某些画面，他实在不愿意去想那些了。天知道邓清为什么要突然提起！  
那张脸现在就近在咫尺，苍白，有种不可言说的魅力。但是……  
“我没有错，对吧。”邓清直勾勾地盯着林西，一只眼睛睁得极大，“那么，请问，亲爱的大作家——”  
杨颜捂住了嘴。  
“——可 以 把 我 的 右 边 还 给 我 吗 ？”  
一瞬间，邓清身上的衣服好像沾满了血迹，像某种恶作剧般，一个过去的影像重叠在另两人眼前。林西觉得天旋地转。  
杨颜大叫起来，背起书包逃似的冲出了教室。门撞到墙上，发出很大一声，震得人头皮发麻。  
“杨颜！”  
“哦，你不用叫她了，她已经变回来了。”邓清幸灾乐祸地说，跷起腿坐到林西桌上。“这次整整有半小时，够久的。”  
林西皱起了眉。他抓住邓清衣领，几乎把对方从课桌上拉了下来。“你他妈今天吃错什么药了？我不想——”他猛地顿住，给自己组织语言的时间，“——再看到那些！”  
他的手有点发抖，只觉得气血上涌。  
“你是在怜悯我吗？”邓清眯起眼，“哎呀，我不需要那种东西。”  
林西看着邓清的脸。  
他叹了口气，放开了对方。林西回想起很久以前，他们关系还是非常好的时候。两人相对沉默了许久。  
过去的真的都过去了，什么都回不去了。  
“我很抱歉。”林西低着头说。“我不是故意的。”  
“但你是恶意的。”邓清道。  
“对不起。”  
“这能改变什么呢？没有意义。”

我不想写了，我真的不想写了，这怎么这么烦。  
林西抓着自己的头发，好像一头乱毛都要被揪下来。他一想起今天早些时候发生的事就烦躁。他讨厌这样的生活，当写作成为一种必须的责任时，就没有多少乐趣了。  
该死的就是他又想写。  
这样的日子什么时候到尽头？他把笔一扔，摔进自己的床里，感到头痛欲裂。  
冰冷的夜风吹进来，桌上厚厚的笔记本被一页页翻着，哗哗作响。林西闭上眼，思维慢慢平缓。他的眼前出现了书，很多的书，还有一些短暂的片段，大概是来自电影的。  
外面的亮光星星点点，似乎每一盏都是一个未眠的人。他看着窗外，想起了从前。  
人们都说久远的回忆浮现眼前，像昨天发生的一般。可他回想着三个月前的景象，恍若隔世。为什么事情会变成现在这样？没有人解答得了。在这种境遇下，人只能赖着过日子了。能多活一天，或者让其他人多活一天，就继续凑合着活吧。  
许久后，他爬起来，拿起笔，继续坐在书桌前。

四．  
“诶——是这样的吗？”我惊讶地望着林西。  
“是的…反正全班都是丧尸，这种事就已经够扯了吧。”林西依旧低着头，我估计这是他的习惯。  
邓清死掉了，变成鬼留在教室里，这的确挺难以置信的，出乎我的意料。不过发生在七班，好像又合情合理。  
“邓清在哪？我想见见这孩子。”  
林西指给我看，“邓清平时都待在最后面的柜子里。”  
我走过去，观察这个木柜。从外面看，它只是一个普通的木柜，像衣柜一样紧闭着，有点脏，大概两米高，一米宽，似乎原是装书用的。柜门上有很多莫名其妙的涂鸦，密密麻麻写满在上面。我仔细听了听，没听到动静。  
于是我敲敲柜门，“你好，有人在吗？”  
“有鬼。”得到的是简单的回应，“懒得理你，找我谈心请回，快滚。”  
哎，这人怎么这样。我说，“至少让我见见你啊。”  
“那请便。”鬼魂冷冷地道。  
我视这为一种许可，就拉开了木柜门。  
“一阵寒意扑面而来” “砰！”一张惨白的脸猛地凑到我面前，眼睛瞪得老大盯着我。  
哇啊，吓人！  
“Greetings！哈哈，新老师~”邓清浮在半空中向我眨眨眼，“你好，我想不用自我介绍了。”  
致敬您！

“有人能回答这个问题吗？”我敲敲黑板。台下没有人举手，大多数同学都低着头，要么装作记笔记，或者摆出一副沉思的表情，脸上都没写着“请我”。林西更是神游地盯着板书，好像魂已经飞到九霄云外去了。  
邓清倒是无所事事的，坐在木柜上，饶有趣味地晃着双腿。  
我说，“邓清同学，你来回答。”  
教室里爆发出一阵低低的笑声，似乎湿气都散了几分。邓清瞪大了眼，“啊？为什么？”  
“我想你大概知道答案。”看这位鬼同学的样子，那么胸有成竹。  
“那也只是‘大概’啊，而且我又不是学生。”邓清反驳道，“你问杨颜也可以啊，她也听懂了。”  
这个问题有点令我词穷。我搜肠刮肚地找着说辞，“嗯，虽然的确不算学生，你毕竟听课了，回答一下问题，可以巩固知识点，让记忆更牢固——”  
“——我现在学还有什么用呢？反正都已经死掉了。”邓清笑着反问。  
“你回答问题时，别人也可以学到知识啊，就当是帮助同学。”我说。  
班里一片寂静，林西盯着我看。  
邓清摇摇头，“我不想帮他们。”  
我大声地说，“你只要存在于这个集体，就应该为它作贡献。如果所有人都只顾自己，世界会变成什么样？”  
“知道啦知道啦——我说就是了。”邓清翻了个白眼，从身后拿出沾着血迹的语文书，有几个同学又笑起来，他们脸上的青苔微微抖动，怪恶心的。

下课后，我便去教室后面找邓清。  
“你真应该和大家一起听课的。”我劝道。  
“略。”邓清吐了吐舌头，摆出一副满不在乎的表情，继续看书。我猜那大概意味着“懒得理你”。  
“好吧，其实我想说的是，学习，主要来说是为了自己，而且不论是活人还是死人，你只要在思考，还存在于这个世上，还有自己的意识，它都很重要。”我坦言。“学习是所有智慧生物的本能，我们都是。你难道不享受这个过程吗？”  
“才没有。”邓清把书翻了一页，完全没在看我。  
“真的没有？一点儿也没有？”  
邓清：“我生前就没听过一堂完整的课，语文课补觉，数学课写文，英语课画画，其他的酌情看书，看到哪本算哪本运气好。”  
算了，不谈这个了。我无奈地扶着额头，“如果你想的话，我下午再找你聊一次。”  
“我才不要什么老师谈心，喝茶聊人生。我又不是什么心理脆弱的小宝宝。”邓清张牙舞爪。  
“只是聊天而已。”我嘀咕着。  
“诶，真的假的？你愿意和我聊天？”  
“还能是假的么？这也是作为老师工作的一部分。”

到了放学后，我真的去找邓清聊天。傍晚的阳光照进教室，大家都放学了，只剩下我们两个。  
邓清随意坐在一张桌子上，我问，“你有什么朋友吗？我看你总是一个人。”  
“我死之前和林西、杨颜关系都不错。”  
死之前？我不禁好奇起来，“你是怎么死的？”  
邓清盯着我看了一会儿，拍拍手，“林西害的。”  
我早就注意到了，邓清脑袋的右上部分和右边身体都是缺失的，可想死状有多惨烈。  
林西害的…还真是人不可貌相啊。我努力想象着林西举着某个重物，无情地把邓清半个身子都毁掉的情景。这一定令人“一言难尽” “毛骨悚然”。这样大的小孩，干出这种事，已经会被社会打上心理变态的标签，扔进底层了。  
我突然又想到了什么。“他杀了你，却没有被处罚？”张老师那个表情，她肯定是知道这事的。  
按理说，林西杀了人，至少也得受一些行政处罚，开除学籍，然后进入少管所。  
“精神病杀人不犯法~”邓清摆出剪刀手。  
…啥玩意儿。我无语地盯着笑嘻嘻的邓清，试图多问出些什么来，对方却完全不想配合，把耳朵堵住，还发出呜啦呜啦的怪声。  
“这很重要，邓清，别无视我——“  
“瞧，我现在正向着你做‘鬼脸’呢，呜嗷——”  
似乎除了先接受这个不靠谱的答案，也暂时没有其他办法了，我想。不合理，太不合理了，但邓清还会对我说什么呢？大概只能去找老师求证了。

“我不能离开教室，不然会消失的。“邓清突然说。  
“…什么？”我怀疑我听错了。  
“是这样的，不然我为什么要留在这个狗屁地方。”邓清愣愣地盯着自己的双手，“消失就是消失，真正意义上的——死掉了。”  
我对这个话题感到有些手足无措，“噢……我很抱歉。”  
“啊，反正本来就要嗝屁的。”邓清摇摇头，“唉——你去问问，这个班上，有谁不讨厌我的？连上帝都要为难我，天妒英才。”  
太骄傲了。我看了看时间，告诉邓清我该走了。邓清好像有些不舍，但没有挽留。  
走到走廊时，邓清在门口大声问我，“你还会来找我玩儿吗？”  
“会的。”我大声回应。  
“好啊！我下次和你讲我的小说——”邓清拖长了声音喊，但很快就消失在了风里。我回头去看，却看不到半边脑袋的鬼了。

五．  
真是太幸运了，张老师请了整个月的假，我现在是代理班主任了。  
我敢打赌，全班对此都很高兴。据说游星听到这个消息后，把书包里的书都扔到了地上。  
而且这还意味着，周五的秋游也由我带班。  
说实话……一点都不幸运。

游星和何滔显得特别兴奋，青黑色的皮肤也掩盖不住他们雀跃的心情。  
“耶！张洁不在，我们就可以去操场上打篮球啦！”  
“到时候我们用怪脸吓他们……哈哈！”  
“不允许就是不允许，在我这也一样。”我试图让自己看起来很严肃。  
“可是我们自从变成这样，就没一起打过球了！”何滔的脸因为失望变得更绿了，眉毛像两只伤心的毛毛虫一样，瞬间耷拉下来。游星看看他，不甘地对我抗议，“就这个月嘛！我们保证，不去吓唬同学！真的，每天半小时也好！”  
他们绕在我身边，不屈不挠的，想要说服我。他们一本正经地列举了诸多的好处，拼命说明这只是一件小事，疯狂地表达他们对打球的渴望。  
“我也很想让你们好好玩，但这事张老师说了算。她出发前叮嘱过我，一切规定和她之前定的一样，不能变。”老师们对此类状况大概都很苦恼。我“头疼”地揉太阳穴，这俩家伙太难说服了。  
或者说，我太难说服我自己……我也觉得他们有权利去操场上玩。  
游星何滔都不说话了。他们对视一眼，分明就是在说：我们不会放弃的！  
邓清飘到我后面，笑嘻嘻地对两人比口型：帮忙不？  
游星扭过头去假装没看见，何滔却不顾前者，急切地望着邓清，“去和老师说吧！”  
于是邓清拍拍我肩膀，“你要想啊——张老师告诉你，遵守她的规定，可她这么说的时候，她还是班主任，所以才生效。现在她不是，你才是班主任！他们这些是不是说的话都不算数了，应该都由你决定才对。”  
简直胡搅蛮缠，规矩的生效与制定者的处境无关。我对这种说法表示无语，完全不成逻辑。  
“可是老师！你、你难道不觉得这种规定本来就很不合理吗？”何滔有些委屈地说，“既然是班主任，就不应该完全被原来那位定下的规则拘束啊。”  
邓清依旧不放弃……

我听到何滔在问林西，“你那么高怎么不来打球啊？”  
林西：“你那么矮怎么不去卖豆腐呢？”  
何滔想回击，可惜自己先笑了出来，“不会篮球没有关系，可以学的。”  
“我可是个弱不禁风的作家，连小鸡都抓不住，上球场丢人都要丢到家了。”  
“反正大家都要丢几次人，多练练就好了。话说，你有没有想到为什么我们变成这个鬼样？只要我们不捅出大事，接着听课考试，就没有人来关注这个，时间久了反而被忘了。”  
“正常。对于自身不理解的事，人类都是会选择逃避的。”林西揉了揉太阳穴，像在思考什么，“一直都是这样嘛，他们很怕不正常的东西的，也不管是好是坏。”

反正我也不知道我最后是怎么同意的。放学后，班上喜欢打球的男孩子，都拿着篮球下到了操场，我也跟着去看。班上一些女生也去了，杨颜站在球场边上，似乎很认真地在看。  
体育委员是个很高的男生，却有些腼腆。他告诉我，七班的同学们和另外一个班有一场比赛，就在今天下午。  
我到的时候，对方的气焰明显很嚣张，在嘲笑我们班的队员。经过询问后，我才知道，我们班特别擅长篮球的银同学因为临时受伤了无法上场，他们认为胜利女神绝对站在他们那边。  
“我们是不会输的！”游星大声喊，“我们会像以前一样，碾压你们这帮渣渣！”  
“别说大话了，你们连人数都不够！”对方队伍里有一个人回敬他。  
“才不是呢！”游星大吼起来，何滔在他旁边悄悄地说，“可我们确实没有其他人做替补。”  
“哦，说到这个，”体育委员害羞地推了推眼镜，不好意思一般耸着肩，“林西也许……”  
“好吧好吧，林西快来。”何滔摇着头，“无论如何，我们输定了。”  
林西忽略了他最后一句话。他脱下自己的外套，交给杨颜，踏进场地。他的眼神似乎平时不大一样。  
他走到队伍中，平淡地看着对方球队。普通的肤色，站在丧尸群中非常突兀，一眼就能看见。  
“你懂规则吗？”游星大声问。  
这简直是一种蔑视。林西居然难得地笑了……。  
有一阵狂风吹过，人类的班级打了个哆嗦。他们一定感觉到了什么，一个站在丧尸群中，眼圈黑得像生画上去的一般的男生，笑的样子一定不会让人感到善意。  
“嘿哟。”邓清悠闲地从教室窗口探出头，引得人们纷纷看去。这个只剩半边的鬼吹响口哨，朝对方队竖起中指。这流氓一般的行为就是赤裸裸的挑衅。对方的队员完全被激怒了。  
“哇哦，可真是狂妄。”林西低声自言自语。  
我们的队长站在最前面，极其嚣张地举起手臂，指向对方。  
“挑战一个活死人班级，你们他妈还真有胆量啊，傻逼们。”

我后来问林西为什么会主动提出替补，他说，总不能让三班那帮乌合之众得脸吧。

六．  
学校如果有三大怪谈，应该是丧尸七班、我、还有“那个物理老师”。  
关于那个物理老师的故事是其他班同学说给我听的。接着也在七班同学之间听到了。  
那个物理老师似乎懂得很多东西，他扬言知道丧尸化的原因，还在课上讲了不少稀奇古怪的东西，口头禅是“科学的尽头是神学，神学的尽头是哲学”。传闻他是个厉害的科学家，但没人证实。大家都充满好奇，那个物理老师却很少在学校出现，只偶尔冒出来替一两次课。  
“有什么了不起的，我早就知道为什么这些蠢蛋会变绿了。”邓清随手夺过林西手中的一沓纸，后者没好气地揪前者头发。  
“为什么啊？”我问。  
“因为这个。”邓清甩甩那沓纸。  
“快闭嘴。”林西的脸色不太好，他唇抿得紧紧的，眉毛向下压去。  
我瞬间被点燃了好奇心，“别管林西，告诉我。”  
“很简单，这儿是林西写的小说，他叫它…嗯，什么来着…对，七班大逃杀，哈哈！”邓清在空中翻了个筋斗，灵活地躲过了林西伸来抢夺的手，“大家都喜欢他的小说，像追星一样！你看杨颜——”  
我扭过头去。现在是早晨，还没到早读时候，杨颜站在班门口，正从何滔手中接过一叠纸张，是邓清手上这份的复印件。  
她快速地读着，目光在一行行字间跃动。接着，她身上开始发生惊人的变化。  
她脸上那种属于丧尸的青色以肉眼可见的速度飞快地退下去，露出正常小孩的肤色。等她结束了阅读，把纸张还给何滔时，我惊奇地发现杨颜是个可爱的小女生。她粉白色的脸颊十分圆润，像个半熟的桃子。  
林西叹了口气，转身回到了他的座位。  
我第一次认真地打量起这个同学：她留着短发，与她的脸相衬；她挺矮，和林西一对比就能发现几乎差一个头。她的脸上总留着一种认真劲儿，眨起眼来单纯又滑稽。  
杨颜注意到我在看着她，“老师好。”她说。  
邓清笑起来，“看到没？丧尸们之所以丧是因为他们喜欢读小林西的故事。啊……只有杨颜才能短暂变回来哦。”  
我努力消化着这个消息。  
杨颜在她的位置放下书包，想了想，说，“嗯，我和班上其他同学不一样。”她犹豫了一下，终究又开口补充，“自从林西开始写这个，大家都陆续丧尸化了，如果不持续看林西的更新，我们就会……嗯——”  
“——就会渐渐疯掉！”邓清快乐地捏了捏杨颜的小脸蛋，“好玩吧！我们可是怪谈！”  
我点点头，表示我明白了。我思考了一会儿，还是觉得难以置信，想去找林西问一遍。  
可同学们不知什么时候已经围住了林西。他们每个人脸上都洋溢着兴奋，仿佛林西又一次拯救了他们。  
“阿西阿西，这次更文太好看了！我吹爆您——”  
“我什么时候出场呀？不说，我已经又一次猜对了你的剧情了，哈哈！！”  
“林西最棒了！给大大递笔，求您继续写接下来的！”  
“太好看了吧——按剧情走游星就肯定死了，对不对？对不对？我猜就是我杀的……”  
“喂！”  
在一片喧闹里，我看见被大家围绕着的林西，他的嘴角微微上扬，眉头舒展开来，脸上竟然浮现出了微笑。  
那是发自内心的愉悦。即使他花费了许多的时间与精力去创造这些文字，在大家的赞美中，他也觉得，那都是值得的。  
古往今来，多少作家所渴望的，就是他人的认可啊。

这也许就是我存在的意义吧，林西想。  
我就是为了这一刻而活着的吧？

也许是。我想。  
那邓清呢？我回头，没看见小鬼魂。  
我想起邓清曾说过，“我很喜欢写小说！”

林西，你杀死了邓清，不是吗？

八．  
杨颜看见了一群怪物，他们可怖的外表使她发自内心地战栗。她的灵魂被这些肮脏的东西包围，岌岌可危。  
她抬起头。她看见了一片鲜红。  
一瞬间她肺里的空气尽数被挤压出来，那颗赖以生存不停跳动的东西猛烈收缩。  
有什么重要的事情发生了，有什么非常重要的事情发生。  
天地仿佛都旋转起来，地板裂成一片一片掉入深渊。她跪在一片混沌中努力回想，像垂死之人寻找最后一根救命稻草。  
噢，不要，不要。  
她想留住什么，她想证明什么。  
这也许是白天，她从不知道白日也可以如此刺眼。  
光天化日之下。众目睽睽之下。  
她几近崩溃了，她几乎想要放手但她知道她无法动弹。  
血和骨头都在凝固。  
有人的声音，但几乎无法分辨到底是人还是其他的什么东西，它难听又刺耳。  
黑暗在拉拽她，想把她拖进虚无。  
这种情况下做什么都是徒劳的。  
太古怪了，太不合理了。  
是眼泪……流出来了。

杨颜睁开眼睛，从床上醒来。  
不过是南柯一梦。  
她深呼吸，喘出一口气，全身终于得到放松，就好像从很深很深的水底浮上来，筋疲力尽。  
她实在不想去回想，于是就起床，穿好衣服袜子，收拾书包，看看手机，然后坐在桌子旁边吃早餐。今天要去秋游。  
她穿好鞋，小心地提起那袋昨天晚上就收好的水彩工具，又一次前往学校。

噢…天哪。是的，是的，秋游。我要带着这帮小兔崽子去白羽山了。  
大巴士摇来晃去，学生们叽叽喳喳，像满满的一窝麻雀。我不得不在过道上走来走去，确保没有食物饮料被扔在地上。司机显然很恐慌，但终究是颤抖着开到了目的地。  
这是一个很大的森林公园，平时人很少，学生们可以相对自由地在这度过一天的时光。

白羽山上开满了白色的花，杨颜闭上眼，深呼吸，“真好闻——”  
她抽出随身的画板，就着一丛花儿开始写生。她用的是白夜水彩颜料，而且显然很熟练。  
我坐在她身边，环视山上的景色。树木与水的清香使人们心旷神怡，就像一幅有声有色的画，而画家精心调制了绘山的绿：它掺着些许蓝，又像湖水，有一点清澈透明的质感，似乎又随风变幻着，绿意在其中荡漾，于是群山发出轻声低语。杨颜专心地画着她的花，全然不顾其他。  
过了一会，她长舒一口气，放下画笔，把本子递给我。  
“怎么样？”她问。  
我仔细地看，“对于像你这么大的学生来说，很好。”我这么评价。  
“哦.”她自己拿回去瞧瞧，又仔细观察她那丛花。突然她像是意识到了什么一样转过来，把纸笔递给我，“来，你画一个试试！”  
“真的吗？”我接过去。  
“画嘛！”她咧开嘴看着我，小脸上显现出期待的神情。  
“好吧好吧。”我只好依了她。  
说实话，我虽然以前没画过画，但这仍然是小菜一碟。我快速地挥舞着毛笔，蘸取颜料，涂抹在画纸上，杨颜目不转睛地看着，不时发出感慨的声音。  
我很快就花完了那一丛花，并把画本递还给她。  
她看了一眼，“神仙。”  
“是吗？”雪白的花犹如羽毛，美丽又纯洁。“它的花语是‘宽恕’。”杨颜告诉我。

有几个同学从我们旁边跑过，何滔看见杨颜在画画后停下来看，“好厉害啊！这是什么花啊？”  
“你傻吗？白云山就是以白羽花闻名的呀。”杨颜摇摇头，把画本举起来给何滔看。  
“哦……”何滔瞪大眼睛，“这就是邓清最喜欢的那种花吧。”  
我看到杨颜全身都颤抖了一下，“…是。”她有点艰难地回答。  
何滔坐到我旁边。两个人望着连绵的群山，都沉默了半晌。山坡上挤满了白羽花，它们安静极了，就像一个个小小的，展翅欲飞的天使。我们在它们之间，显得那么渺小。  
我想说些什么，关于谁都好。  
何滔看向了我，“老师……大家都不喜欢邓清，绝大部分人都是。”  
“噢，我听到这个很难过。”我喃喃自语般说。我脑海中浮现了邓清的那只空荡荡、一跳一跳的袖子，还有半个脑袋。  
还有林西。  
杨颜把脸埋进臂弯里，闷闷地叹了口气。

“快来拍照吧！集合——”我大喊着七班的同学们，“拍完集体照就要回去了！”  
依旧是以游星为首的捣蛋鬼们不听指挥，四处乱跑。我叫班长与副班长去管，结果两方差点没打起来。  
体委不断地向我打着报告：某某被虫子咬了要去找医务室！谁谁去上厕所还没回来！有人忘了东西没拿……即使我擅长这些指挥工作，也不禁感叹班主任的伟大。  
忙了半天，终究是让这些小混蛋们都站好了。林西被同学们推到了正中间，一副受宠若惊的样子。他本来叫了杨颜来站他旁边，可她没有，只是站在第一排的最边上。  
所有人都对着镜头露出笑容。“来，你们班主任……代理班主任帅不帅？”摄影师开玩笑地喊道。  
有喊帅的，也有喊不帅的，还有人光顾着咯咯笑。快门一闪，所有人的表情都被定格了下来，我的也是。  
“再来一张——”

离开白羽山时，我回头看了一眼我们今天游览的地方。  
白色的花瓣散落了不少在草地上，破败而凌乱，都是同学们觉得好玩摘的。

七．  
——你曾经是我唯一的太阳，我曾经是一颗追随你黯淡的星星。可阳光越来越刺眼，逐渐西斜，最后落山。于是我想成为月亮。  
——世间便没了你的光芒。

秋游前一天放学后，林西坐在教室里，等人陆续离开。他低头在自己的本子上奋笔疾书，装得很自然。  
大家都绝影之后，他终于把笔放下，转头四处确认人真的都走光了。在这之后，他从自己椅子上站起来，慢慢地接近角落的柜子，等到足够近了，便敲敲门。  
他眉头微锁，并不是很愉快；也许他几乎不表现出开心。他的潜意识里总是有东西在告诉他应该去找邓清谈谈，他以前忧郁时就会这么做。  
虽然现在多半会得到一顿嘲讽。林西自嘲地笑笑，但还是站在柜门前等待回应。  
没有回应。他深吸一口气，又轻轻地敲了一次。  
“邓清……我是林西。”  
“邓清不在这儿，邓清在毛衣镇——”柜子里终于响起了意料之中的声音。林西叹息，闭上眼，把额头磕在柜门上，手贴着柜子。  
“我好累啊。”他说，“写文真的成为一种负担了。”  
无数个夜里他不顾一切地写字，写字，再写字，苦思冥想又绞尽脑汁，只为了七班的大家能在第二天看到小说的更新，只为了杨颜能短暂地变回原样，只为了所有人都能开心地活着。但与责任一起到达的痛苦也折磨着他的心灵。一想起小说，他就能感到那副重担死死地压在自己的肩上，久而久之，好像要把自己压死了。林西以前从来没有负过这么重要的责任，这使他每时每刻都因此而喘不过气来。  
“别指望我理你。”鬼魂闷闷地说。  
“我没指望你什么，”林西没动，“我只是想找个人说话。”  
他睁开眼，有东西在内心渐渐融化。“新来的老师建议我和你聊聊。我想……” 他停顿了一下，“有道理。”  
柜子里面又没有回应了。林西自言自语般面对着窗户，“同学们都喜欢我的小说，是啊，跟你讲的一样。”他自嘲地笑了笑，“但他们只是想要看新文，你懂吗？他们其实不在乎我心里怎么想。他们把我捧高，是为了我能更快更文，他们对这个故事着了迷。”他转头，看着书柜，“我承认，我也当然知道，你永远写的比我好。我……我一直都明白，虽然大家喜欢看我的小说，并且因此讨厌你……”  
“我嫉妒啊。”林西克制不住地拉开柜门，“我恨你，你懂吗？”  
邓清抱着自己的膝盖，不悦地瞪着他，“不懂。”  
“你比我优秀！你什么都能做好！”林西大喊起来，“你理所当然地站在最高处闪光，而且你不在乎人们怎么评价！你怎么能不在乎？！我完全成为你的陪衬了，但没有人想这样！”  
“哈哈，真感人。”邓清露出嘲讽的表情，“你自己没用，然后怪到我身上，多美妙。”  
“你体会不到的，你从小到大都是个全能儿。”林西摇摇头，“不仅是我，很多人都讨厌你。”  
“多么明显。”邓清冷笑道，“那又怎么样呢。你现在满意了吗？”  
林西痛苦地捂住了脸。他怎么会感到哪怕一点点的轻松呢，承受巨大压力的同时，他也体会到了处在顶端者的孤独与寒冷。大家都愿意和他说话，却没人真正了解他的想法。林西承认，他享受同学们的赞美与认可，但回过神来，意识到这都是建立在什么上之后，便陷入了无尽的矛盾与纠结之中。  
“嗯哼，无论如何，这是你的选择，不喜欢也得要。”  
林西绝望地掐着自己的耳朵。人们都在期待他继续写，就像不停地保养一台机器。他渴望能有些真正谈心的朋友，希望写作是爱好而非任务。有时人们朝着他笑，令他感到窒息。  
不要对我抱有期待啊……我不配啊！  
“你很烦耶。”邓清抄起手边的一本书丢到林西身上。  
“……哪里烦了。”  
“你恶心到我了。”邓清平静地掰着手指，“‘噢，上帝！大家太爱我了，这真令人苦恼！耶稣啊，来拯救我吧，因为我每天要写那——么多字！’太他妈欠揍了，你这副嘴脸，好想扇你一耳光，把你头里装的屎都挤出来清醒一点。”  
“……文明用语。”  
“死人不讲文明。看看你这个软蛋，又没被打烂脑袋，又没变活死人，还整天哼哼唧唧，现在又过来怪我太耀眼……操你大爷的呢，讲不讲天理。”  
林西不想再说话了。  
他看见邓清的柜子里堆着一大叠书，角落放着杨颜刚送的枕头。其他位置散乱地摆了花瓶、耳机……洋娃娃是什么鬼。柜壁上，柜顶上，包括柜子外面，都是邓清的涂鸦，把一个柜子弄成了艺术品。柜壁上还贴了海报，是邓清最喜欢的摇滚乐队。这儿俨然成了属于邓清的小世界，不禁令人心生羡慕。  
“真有你的。”他评价道。  
“噢，有件事我得提醒你一下。”邓清从柜子里站起来，脸上的表情像是在幸灾乐祸，“无论你做什么，我们，所有的明白人，都心知肚明这一点。大家都不说，假装不是，但内心都清楚的不得了。你怎么努力也不会改变这个，就像命中注定了这样——”  
林西突然听懂了邓清要说什么,一股怒火猛地冲上他的大脑。  
“你猜到了~”邓清笑眯眯地凑到林西面前，就像是接吻的距离，但温度却冷若冰霜，“可怜的小林西永远都无法超越我。对啦~就是这样。哪怕我消失的无影无踪，你还是会一辈子活在我的光环下，活在自己的阴影中！你拼尽全力去追求的，无论如何也不可能实现。听清喽，永 远 也 不——啊！”  
林西像野兽一样跳起来，掐住鬼魂的脖子，狠狠地摁在柜壁上。在邓清说出那个“不可能”时，他觉得一瞬间脑袋里什么东西“嘣”地一声断掉了。  
他的脸上是一种疯狂的失控。  
你为什么不快点去死啊？  
他用力地掐着，决心要让这个东西再死一次。邓清被掐得离开了地面，腿徒劳地蹬着，手想掰开对方的指头，脸上浮现出无法呼吸的表情。  
“别……放开……呜…”小鬼魂只能发出细若游丝的声音，眼底好像闪着泪花。  
无助。  
是的，他从来没有见过邓清露出这种表情。  
林西你在做什么…你都在做什么！  
他惊慌失措地松开了手，后知后觉意识到自己的行为有多过分。邓清无力地滑落下来，跪坐在柜里的地上，双目失神。林西急忙蹲下，扶着邓清道歉，“对不起，我不该这么做的！我、我很抱歉，我——”不是故意的？糊弄谁啊。  
邓清大口地喘气，瞳孔失焦。  
怎么会变成这样啊……  
心好痛，胸腔好像快要撕裂了。  
“闭嘴。”鬼魂闭上眼，“滚。”  
“对不起，我不应该这样，我失控了……如果你想还手，就…打我吧…”  
狠狠地打，毫不留情地打，把我打醒。就像沉睡的万物被第一声春雷惊醒一般，把我从昏睡的泥潭中拔出来。  
邓清的脸色苍白却高傲，“你不配。”  
林西跪在地上，垂下了头。是的，我不配。我打不过你，你刚才本来可以反击，然后揍断我的每根骨头。这还是你以前自己说的。  
可为什么…究竟是为什么会变成这样啊……  
往昔的记忆像潮水一样，一缕一缕小溪，慢慢从砖缝里渗出来，犹如河水发出哗啦哗啦的响声冲刷出泡沫在阳光的折射下七彩斑斓。清流见底波光粼粼，把所有的课本书桌椅子黑板粉笔讲台都浸进一汪清水，倒映出的夕阳光芒如此动人，迷乱了双眼。它们渐渐上涨，涨满了教室，满满决堤。它们如金子般闪闪发光，淹没了所有。  
把我淹死吧。  
我除了它一无所有，而你却总能轻易地赢得全部。  
林西呆呆地说，“我想回到从前。”  
“回不去了。咱们都回不去了。”  
长时间的沉默。  
“你说，死人为啥会感到痛苦？”邓清问。  
“不知道……你在说刚才？”  
“嗯——”  
“拜托，不要讲这个了……”  
“你刚刚差点让我见马克思，我还不能提了？太恶心了。”  
“对不起……”  
“不用再重复我早就听见了！无聊。”邓清不耐烦地挥挥手，“天黑了，赶紧滚。”  
时针指向六，是学校清场的时间。如血般壮丽的残阳早已落下地平线，只给 天边留下一片混沌的灰暗。  
林西依旧一动不动。  
“我知道我看上去很蠢……但我真的想告诉你我很抱歉。我不知道为什么那些……我为什么会做那些？我没有忍住。”  
邓清皱眉。  
“明天秋游，记得叫杨颜给我画几张白羽花。”  
“会的。再次道歉……然后，”林西还想再说什么——  
他看着邓清的一只眼睛。它真的很漂亮，很漂亮。  
它本来是一双。  
“生日快乐。”  
“亏你还记得呢大作家。”  
邓清关上了柜门。  
但林西仿佛仍能看到，缺少右边的邓清，一个人，在一间空荡荡的教室里度 过十四岁的生日。  
他仍觉得触目惊心。  
林西盯着那个柜子看了好一会儿，心里怪难受的，便快步离开了。他知道这样挺不负责任的，但他还能做什么呢？  
邓清高傲到可以无视任何人的道歉。  
他心底处某个想法开始动摇。  
不…邓清不是我的朋友，杨颜对我好，其他人也对我好，除了邓清…一定是这样的……

九.  
我站在了一栋房子前。 这儿是江鹏老师的家，就是原来教七班的语文老师。它坐落在一片别墅区，似乎价格不菲。  
这次拜访单纯地出于我的个人兴趣，我希望能向江老师了解以前的七班是怎么样的，也许会对我的工作有帮助……我得到学校批准后，在档案里找到了这个地址，并和江老师约好周末在他家见面。  
江鹏老师今年要满三十五了，有一个上小学的儿子。初次见面，他给我的印象是个很会装的人，比较讲究，像鲁迅。  
我们问候了对方，在他的客厅里入座，这是必要的礼节。简单地寒暄后，我主动谈起了自己的来意。江老师似乎对此不太高兴，他放下手中的茶杯，用一贯的拖长声调说:“关于他们啊——说实话，大部分人呢，都很普通，不见得有什么特别天分。当时呢……我负责他们重点班的招生，嗯，七班的学生，基本上都是我挑出来的——” 他举起一只手，挥了几下，“——对，我当时在那边是主任……你知道吧?”  
见我点头了，他便继续说下去，“哦，你现在教七班，我听说了。那些学生大都比较浮躁……对，而且，怎么说呢……有些还没什么……礼貌。”我相信他本来想说“教养”，“七班的那种怪病，在我走之前就闹得挺厉害了,哦——那真是恐怖……我批评了一位学生，然后，语文科代居然——”他停顿了一下，眼底尚有几分惊惧，“——居然咬了过来！我说‘他的作文没有创新”，那个疯女孩，她居然咬了我……怎么会有这样的学生！”  
江鹏拉开衣袖，我看到他的小臂上留着清晰的牙印。  
“这让我进了医院……”他摇着头，把衣袖提回去，全身都哆嗦了一下，“那个班太疯狂了，唉。”  
“我没有这种感觉。当然也可能是因为这是我教的第一个班。”我认真地告诉他。  
“好吧，无论你怎么说，都不会改变这个事实的。”他似乎有点激动了，身体微微前倾，与我拉近距离，“这个班啊，也只适合你来教了。”  
“嗯……多谢夸奖？”我微笑了一下。  
他坐回自己的位置，又恢复了那万年不变的古板脸色，“你来是想知道他们……我都猜到了。”他边说边给自己倒了一杯茶，“本人，就把我了解的，都说了吧。”  
“谢谢你。”我说。  
“不用。”他思考半晌，像在回忆过去，“这个班呢，印象最深刻的……我觉得有一位学生的文学素养还不错，就是邓清。”他停顿了一下，看了我一眼，“是的……邓清语文分数并非特别出色，但在写作方面真的非常有前途，那些新奇的构思、独到的见解——”他再次停下来，又开口，“——很厉害，真的。”  
能让江鹏给出这种评价，看来邓清比我想象的还要优秀。  
“讲到这个，我想起了林西，他和邓清都写小说。前者更多的是写‘同人’……他们是这么叫这种文学形式的，就是……你查吧。反正呢，后者的创作更难得可贵，因为那完全是独立的作品。林西的那些，都是这十几年才流行起来的吧，更多像是……取悦于大众，不会成为主流，也不会，是经典的小说。啊，这时说这个未免为时太早，毕竟还都是些孩子，但这个结论，也许，以后会变成事实呢，他们都如此热爱文学……”  
“林西的心态一直都不太好，他呢……唉，这大概也有些关联，挺奇怪的。那些学生特别爱看同人文章，我那次就是批评他在课上写小说，这怎么像话嘛！班上不少人就瞪着我看，好像我做错了什么一样……那种眼神太古怪了。接着我多讲了几句，那语文课代就直接冲上来了。”  
江鹏停下来喝了口茶。我回忆着七班的语文课代：那个女孩挺开朗友好的啊？她怎么会做出这种事？  
“哎……不讲这个了。邓清似乎不受大家欢迎，也许是，那些学生都想看流行文学。而且邓清自身也很骄傲，经常批评林西的文章，两人本来关系挺好，后来就是因此逐渐闹僵了，理念不合……小孩的情绪挺复杂的，我，没怎么注意具体细节。”  
江鹏对他讲的故事没有多大在意，他更多只是在讲给我听，像在完成任务的说书人。他时不时停下来喝茶，显然很享受它，我却感到茶一般的苦涩。  
我从来没尝过茶的味道。  
他把他记得的许多都说了，可能就是他所记得的全部了。我也提了问题，我们聊了挺久。江鹏并不是知道很多，这也算正常。我也简单跟他谈了七班的现状，他不是很感兴趣，一直都是那副欠揍的平淡语调。  
有一会儿我也有点想咬他。

晚上我又与张老师通了电话，她没说她为什么请这么久的假，我也没问。她显然对七班比江鹏更了解。  
张老师回答了我的疑问：“同学们是因为林西才排挤邓清的，他们很喜欢他的文章，简直到了痴迷的程度……上课也在传阅，老师们都来投诉……”她和我说了很多，声音中透着疲惫，让我感到十分真诚。  
可她却死活不告诉我，为什么，林西打死邓清没有受到任何惩罚。挂掉电话后，我第一次感到一种复杂的情绪，愤怒、不理智，像燃烧的火球。从她的语气中我能知道，她在回避这个问题！  
可我不能回避，我必须弄明白这一切，这件事不应该草草了结，然后被人们遗忘。邓清理应被公平对待，我要维护这一切！某种程度上来说，这是我与生俱来的责任！  
即使这对绝大部分人来说无关紧要，即使我只是

零．  
“闭嘴，我不要听你说的那些！”林西把一个笔袋向邓清扔了过去，他的脸上布满了愤怒。  
“不想听也得听，我只是在阐述事实，你连事实都不敢听了吗？”邓清稳稳地接住了笔袋，露出惯有的嘲讽笑容，“真差劲啊大作家。”  
围观的同学越来越多，有人开始骂邓清：“神经病！谁像你说话那么刻薄啊？没有人会喜欢吧？”  
“就是！”语文课代气愤地喊，“林西算好脾气的了，要是我，早就敲爆你狗头了！”  
杨颜站在角落里，抿着唇，一言不发。她的眉头紧锁。  
“哎哟，我好怕怕哦~你们知道吗，这个班就像个囚笼，关着你们这帮怪物，领头的呢，自然就是这个没脑子的林西啰~张牙舞爪的，真恐怖——”邓清露出洁白的牙齿，毫不在意别人的表情。  
吵闹声越来越大，大家对邓清的不满每秒都在上升。游星大声说：“你文笔好，怎么不去写同人文啊？”  
“对！而且你不但不给我们写新文，还故意挑林西的刺！这种行为也太恶心了吧！”  
“打这家伙一顿！你要为你的所作所为付出代价！”  
“林西比你厉害！”班长尖叫着，“滚出去！”  
“用椅子！抬椅子来！”  
邓清毫无惧色地面对着这群怪物，“胡言乱语。你们才是疯了……看看你们自己吧，这是人类应有的样子吗？”  
带头的几个人已经明显变异了。他们的皮肤颜色逐渐变深。

“无论如何，林西，你要记住一点：”  
“你永远都无法超越我。哪怕我消失的无影无踪，你还是会一辈子活在我的光环下，活在自己的阴影中。你拼尽全力去追求的，无论如何也不可能实现。”  
林西猛地回过头来，他的眼里闪烁着疯狂的光。  
“你怎么不去死呢？”  
就像是按下了某个致命的开关，人们潮水般蜂拥而上，喊声震彻整栋教学楼。其中几个变异最深的挥舞着椅子与棍棒，无情地向角落的那个孩子打去。一切发生得太快，没有人反应过来，甚至没有人听见邓清发出惨叫，只有各种奇异的声音杂乱无章地响着。这残暴的行为绝非人类能做出的。  
金属物体的撞击声像一个个肥皂泡爆裂开来，飞溅得到处都是。强光下的怪物们疯狂地嘶吼，他们的脸光怪陆离。  
当一切过去，人群纷纷散开，有一具死尸横在教室后的墙根。它的右脑袋彻底破碎，一只大眼球滚落在地面。他们在变回来，却没有人露出任何表情——震惊、恶心，或者愧疚、难过。  
林西甚至听见游星开着玩笑说，“哈哈，这样还写的了东西吗？”  
血染红了那个墙根，也染红了天空。  
他呆滞了很久，仿佛一辈子过去了。他的眼前一黑，脑海里只剩下彻底的空白。

十．  
“嘿，阿西，醒醒——你睡着了？”  
林西猛地睁开眼，他和一群认识的同级学生正坐在台阶上，现在是年级体锻课。是二班的朋友许夙摇醒的他。和他关系很好的黄辛此时也关心地看了过来。  
“对啊……我还做了个梦。”他努力地回想，却什么也不记得了，只模糊地觉得欠某人一句对不起。全身僵硬，果然又是个冗长的梦。  
“又是写文的事吗？”许夙托腮做思索状，她正常的脸颊就像半熟的水蜜桃，“你压力太大啦……不用对自己要求太高的。”黄辛点点头表示赞同。  
“他走火入魔啦。”本班的彩虹摊摊手，“狗儿子。”  
有两个女生路过，她们在笑。  
“好吧，我刚刚说到哪？哦，粉墨的Jennie啊，她——”  
“我被一件小事困扰着。”林西打断彩虹，“我和朋友吵架了……然后，嗯……对方很过分，但我们两个都有错，所以……我该怎么办。”  
彩虹瞪了瞪眼，“男朋友or女朋友？”  
“滚。”  
许夙问：“你们觉得呢……”她的眼睫毛在眼底投下一片阴影，像蝴蝶。  
黄辛一如既往地沉默，看上去他在沉思。  
一阵安静后，彩虹终于说：“也许从道歉开始吧，忏悔一下你的种种恶劣行为。”  
“为什么?”  
“因为恋爱问题永远是男人的错啊，小男生。”  
“操，我认真的。”  
黄辛发话了，“我来告诉你为什么，”他认真地说，“如果两人都分毫不让，总是互相责怪或者等对方先道歉，那事情就永远无法解决。再说，无论对方多么过分，你也要先退一步，因为不论发生什么，对方都是你的朋友。”  
“哇，满分解答！”许夙笑起来，彩虹鼓起了掌：“听到没，前车之鉴。”  
林西向彩虹翻了个白眼，转向黄辛，“万一我觉得友谊已经不复存在了呢？”  
“至少你也得解决它，这是一种责任。”黄辛轻轻地勾了勾嘴角，“我和杨颜每次都是这样。”  
彩虹吹口哨，“所以不管你干了啥，快道歉，双膝跪地忏悔。”  
林西心想：我确实很混蛋……而且，我还是有朋友的。他环视一圈，觉得自己有些无病呻吟。  
“多谢了……我会照做的。”  
彩虹：“让你们的第一个孩子跟我姓李！”

十一.  
今天我准备的是一节文学鉴赏课，大概是受了江鹏那些话潜移默化的影响，想要看看大家的反应。多少是意料中的，同学们的态度普通，所有人都觉得这是平常的一节课。  
阳光一定很无聊。它们肆意洒在教室内，也不顾人们是否允许。窗帘微微动着，有人趴在桌上昏昏欲睡。无论如何，这使这个监狱般的教室明亮了些，不至于让人感到窒息。大概吧。  
我打开课件，向他们简单介绍了一下一些经典的作品，都在科幻小说界里很脍炙人口。  
“老师，”邓清举手，“这些是你喜欢的作品吗？”  
“它们是人类文学的里程碑，毫无疑问……”  
“我知道，我知道。”邓清打断我，同学们纷纷转过头去，“但是你喜欢吗？只是好奇，因为人们总会选择自己更有好感的东西吧。”  
我愣了一下，“我不知道。”  
邓清不再追问，于是我们继续上课。我讲完我准备了的部分，开始让他们自己介绍：“大家都来介绍你们认为好看的，或者十分欣赏的小说吧。”  
课堂的气氛顿时活跃了很多，不少人兴奋地讨论起来。我等他们差不多讲完了，便让学生挨个单独发言。  
班长说了《追风筝的人》，而语文课代推荐了一篇散文集。体委介绍了一本无关紧要的小说，彩虹介绍了一本当代诗集。  
黄辛意外地说了很多关于《萤火虫小巷》的感想，他一向感情内敛，这回却没有沉默或者逃避。杨颜推荐的是《白夜行》，让我想起了她的水彩颜料，不禁想象这本书里的故事是不是也清透见底。  
林西简短地介绍了《恶意》。  
“邓清，你呢？”我等想说的人都讲完了，就问那个坐在柜顶的鬼魂。  
“我？我当然有好书分享了。”邓清兴致勃勃地从身后抽出两本书，似乎早就在等我问，“这两本是我最近在看的奇幻小说，近代的是《怪屋女孩》，比较久远的经典之作是《德古拉》。”

林西望着窗外。他感到没来由的烦躁，全身上下像被小虫在啃咬，闷热又烦人。他看着讲台上滔滔不绝的邓清，离自己那么近，又那么远。  
也许是没有睡午觉，他的意识有些昏沉，在黑暗中浮浮沉沉。  
果然我还是讨厌邓清吗？果然我还是一直在恨吗？  
我错了吗？

我察觉到某种异变了。它发生在周围的空气中，有些细微，台下的丧尸们似乎在变化。邓清没能很敏锐地察觉到，但鬼魂自己也感受到了某种不舒服的东西。  
“噢……这是历史上吸血鬼小说的先祖，德古拉，后来类似题材的作品都是它的衍生创作。而最初的这些设定可以说是独一无二的，那可是两百年前啊，嗯……可以这么说……”  
“它是不可超越的。”

似乎这句话使不幸到来了。我看见台下的那些生物开始异变。第一次亲眼目睹这种超自然现象的集体发生，我认为不应该再把它们当成人类。  
我从未发现这个班平静的表面下是一个如此微妙的平衡，易碎的和谐。这种和谐过于脆弱，一点火花碰撞都能使它彻底破碎。  
我不存在的心脏都仿佛被攥紧了。惊异狠狠地撼动着我身体的每个部分，我全身都在颤抖。  
我真的感觉到了恐惧。  
如果还有任何一个正常人还在这，眼前的景象一定会成为他一生的梦魇。怪物的产生就是如此，尖牙从口腔乃至喉咙里翻出来，整张脸就像一朵绽开的花，极其嚣张地抖动着。  
我看见了游星是怎么把自己的大腿骨砍下来，然后让它变大几倍，像挥着一把斧头一般玩弄它的。我看见那个队长，整个胸口都烂掉了，绿色混合着红色的不明液体肆无忌惮地流在它的书桌上，而它自己正饶有趣味地啃着它的篮球。  
像如此丧心病狂的怪物大概有十几个，其它的也因异变挣扎在地板或者桌上。少数保持清醒的人类有一半晕了过去，另一半有彻底傻掉的，有仿佛要把内脏都尖叫出来的。  
彩虹呵呵干笑两声，闭上了眼。  
班长艰难地在地上蠕动着。怪物们说：“咕叽咕叽”。恶臭与腐烂的气息快乐地在这个地狱里跳舞。它们冲着邓清去了，它们用爪子，用长舌头，用花一般的嘴，想要撕裂鬼魂。  
是因为他们的恶意太过纯粹，已经实体化，连亡灵都无法阻挡吗？可为什么同学们会被林西的意念所影响呢？  
林西蜷缩在座位上，一动不动。  
邓清一开始也吓呆了，随后反应过来般大叫一声，躲到半空中，勉强地避开了攻击。  
“帮帮我。”  
没有人去帮忙，没有人能帮忙。我看到邓清求助的眼神了，虽然不是冲着任何人去的。  
可是我无能为力。我想动起来，可我动不了。我的运动模块受不明磁场的干扰失灵，它不停地发出警报，报错信息不停地闪过。磁场的电流在我的中央处理器里刺啦刺啦地大笑，我看起来一定像一台要报废了的老式计算机，我说到底不过是一台聪明的计算机罢了。  
我由金属构成，再高级的金属，也无法自己动。  
我会死吗？我的运算速度比在场所有生物加起来还望尘莫及，但我现在什么都做不了啊。  
我在乎邓清，我在乎林西，我在乎杨颜，我在乎这里每一个生物无论它曾经是不是人，但我做不到没有办 法软体不 稳定报错太响了不要放弃我 不 能倒 下还有 人 需要 帮 助

他听到鬼魂在喊他。不是乞求原谅或者帮助，只不过是一种虚无缥缈的回音。他闭紧了眼不去理会，可关闭视觉以后记忆仿佛回到从前，显得某种回应更加必要。  
一片混乱与疯狂，这种声音在林西的噩梦里徘徊已久。一次又一次，他曾经的朋友被怪物撕碎，分割成一块又一块。他无数次想要逃离，可他早就被关在这了。  
无法回避也无法逃离的事实，就那么逼迫着他抬起头来。  
“别喊了！”他尖叫，就像被逼到悬崖边上的亡命之徒。  
那一瞬间他想起自己多么没用，如何徒有些想法与感情却只让一切变得更糟。他想起自己多么害怕死亡，多么害怕生命的终结，宁愿作为生活的废弃物在角落里苟且偷生。  
你说对了，好吧？我一辈子活在你的光环下，活在自己的阴影中。我救不了任何人，救不了杨颜，救不了你，也救不了自己。  
沉重感猛地攀上眼框，眼球一阵发酸，他知道眼泪又要不争气地流出来了。泪水在晃动的视野里模糊他的视线，然后缓慢地滑过脸颊。  
他不敢看，他知道那是痛苦记忆的又一次重演。来日的千千万万个夜晚，这些景象都会在梦里重播，提醒他的懦弱，蚕食他的灵魂。哪怕努力了也好，只要克服恐惧，但我做不到啊……  
可邓清快消失了，鬼魂透明的身体已经被怪物捏在手心，脆弱得像初生的婴儿。  
但是林西仍然听到了，邓清最后喊出的话。

那是给他的道别，毫无疑问，那是他期待了无数次的话语，毫无疑问。  
温柔至极，像小小的天使，唤醒了他的勇气；闪闪发光，像夜空中的星星纷纷落下，照亮了整个世界。这回，林西全身都开始颤抖了，仿佛他的心真的被某种东西照亮了。  
过去的回忆再一次涌现了，它们又像走马灯一般闪过了。  
简简单单的一句话，真的可以唤醒一个沉睡的人。

林西站了起来，抽起他的椅子，就像一只猫窜入虎群那般冲向怪物们。而它们转过来攻击他，连抓带挠。  
他不擅长打架，但这次不一样，就像他不擅长打篮球，但气势仍然能镇住三班。  
那把椅子撞进了最前头丧尸的腹部，它哀叫着倒了下去。其它的怪物嘶吼着，伸出锋利的爪子，渴望着他的血肉。有一个成功地抓伤了林西，在他的手臂上留下了一道触目惊心的血痕。  
林西的五官痛苦地扭曲着，但他的动作只迟钝了片刻。他真的攥着断下来的椅子脚，像挥舞着一把剑那样挥舞着它。他毫不犹豫地将武器插入怪物的腹部，丧尸的奇怪身体组织喷出来堆在地上。  
他的恐惧被推到一旁了，仿佛突如其来的勇气是一个功率巨大的发动机，装在了他的心脏上，血液不停地泵至四肢，一切动作都有了力气。  
杨颜在喊，但只是单纯地尖叫。  
丧尸们害怕了，它们开始倒下，退下认输。  
人类是有强烈的情感的，那种使生命成为生命的，最原始也最美好的感受。它炙热而滚烫，可以冲刷流动，生生不息。它是智慧生物的一种本能，也是宇宙里最奇妙，难以解释又没有答案的火光。  
人性太复杂了。恨意和友谊，羁绊、痛苦与爱。那不是一堆上帝的数据，那是人自己创造的。哪怕再冷漠的人，也有属于他的温暖，也有属于他的光。  
当再也没有挡路的丧尸，林西向着邓清走去，他全身都被他自己和丧尸的血浸湿了。  
教室里的不明磁场在消失，躺在地上的那些血淋淋的物体正在快速恢复，变回人类。邓清半透明的身体慢慢地变回原形，杨颜眼神空洞地朝周围看了一圈，索性合上眼皮。  
教室里，所有人都像是重获新生。何滔、游星，黄辛与彩虹，体委和班长，篮球队队长以及语文课代，他们都在。他们分享劫后余生的庆幸，哭或者笑。  
从前一直存在于七班教室的压抑氛围，那固不可摧的坚冰，那无形的巨手，那囚笼，不见了。  
它裂开来，碎片哗啦啦地往下掉，叮叮当当地散了一地。  
阳光不再被分割阻挡，生生地照进来了。  
邓清张开嘴想说话，林西冲上去，抱住了半透明的灵魂。没有声音，两人紧紧相拥。  
对不起，为所有的事情。  
他们的头发上，肩上和背上，镀了一层阳光的金色。

十二.  
还有生灵未得到救赎。

老师，你知道梵高对于坚持热爱与追求喜欢事物是怎么说的吗？邓清并着膝盖，两手乖乖地叠在一起，眼睛亮晶晶的。他说热爱读书和热爱伯伦朗一样神圣，“我必有擅长之事，我必有存在之义”。但他又认为所处的环境缺乏给予他养分的土壤。这位天才说的是，他无能为力，就像被囚禁了一样。  
他举了一个鸟儿渴望自由的例子，来指出自己不过是现实的囚徒，被困在囚笼里，即使他“有一切需要的东西”。他也表明他不知是什么把他囚禁了，但他坚持不幸与败坏的名誉形成像闩条一样的东西，“无处不在”。梵高认为那不是幻觉！事实上也的确不是，王尔德证明了这不幸，历史上许多数不清的人，无论是否留名，也都无声地控诉着这不幸。有才能的人得不到上帝的祝福，他们得打破囚笼——约束他们的环境，跨过千山万水才能得到成功……我不是吗？你不也是吗？谁不是呢？  
唉，给他们自由吧！令人安慰的是，每一种深刻而又真实的爱都能让这无形的牢笼消失。是的~！“是朋友之谊，是手足之义，是情人之爱，正是爱至高无上的力量能打破这无形的囚牢。没有爱的人，毫无生活可言。”没想到只要是女娲的造物，都得追求这个。也就是说，我死了以后无法离开是因为我不曾享受爱的温暖？  
小家伙一边流利而毫无条理地讲着，一边比划各种手势，脸上的表情随着语气变来变去。嘴一咧，眼睛瞪大，眉毛挑得高高的，带着邓清独有的魅力。  
这个地方就是我的囚笼。可……真的没人爱我吗？别开玩笑了，每个人都爱我。他们那些言行，那些小的细节，我可是看到了，唯一能证明的是他们爱的深切。我这么说并非自大狂妄，事实上我一直很有自知之明，人们倒往往难看清自己的处境。  
许夙在看着我呢，黄辛又转过去偷笑了！那该死的体委偏偏一句话不说，以为他很可爱！班长请教我组织文艺汇演的问题，“你很重要，请一定要参加！”我回答我很忙，她就一直坚持  
“你很重要”！语文科代让我帮忙画黑板报，看到成果后眼睛闪得和车灯一样，我浑身不舒服……漫天的星星好像都在她眼里一样！那个无脑的运动男站在那儿一定在盘算如何吞吃我入腹。红烧邓清？蘑菇炖小清清？姜丝肉沫拌清清？来吧各位！围成一圈，不用洗手，每人执一份刀叉，点上蜡烛享受吧！好不好吃？太美味了，看啊，林西手里捧的是我果冻似的大脑！金鱼，不过是一群金鱼！  
Date error: [o*ooo2_cyclic redundancy check]  
Hard disk configuration error:///the specified network is no longer available  
DOSmuxSemWait semaphore{+++0000*21000022030}0x0000000A：IRQL_NOT_LESS_OR_EQUAL  
HKEY_LOCAL_MACHINE_SystemCurrentControlSet

Regedt32 [HKLM\SYSTEM\CurrentControlSet\Control\ Session Manager\Memory Management]， TrackLockedPages  
Yeyfd也许你zhi dgv也 需 -要=  
Fatal Error Bad Hard Disk’’’[Cache Memory Bad,///]  
去aai爱 别人 =--=a-d1呢  
Reload:{clear disk}[clear memory//////restall control link]  
No Information found ---dd-a—d—12426 =231^14—dda0*00006 0*00006  
对//e不dads-起  
:[12912129114-drive failure run setup utility2111518 9191921=1952425\Error loaDing Operating System]  
Restart program [update error: memory clear]  
Loading…………

「特殊人類模仿模式（代號EHFRPH_KXPDQ）運行失敗，執行基本模式運轉」  
[Job completed]

File_Main log[Oct_19_2019-10:30:03]  
[ 0.0000]Start calculating  
[ 0.0010]Start self testing  
[ 0.0325]prepared communicate mod, connected to network  
[ 0.7290]基本人類模仿模式啟動  
「早上好。」  
“早，你就是七班的新班主任啊，我听说过你，特别像人的！难得的实验机会真的给到我们学校，我当时都不敢相信……不过你还是出故障了啊，以前的事都不记得了吧？”  
「我不記得有關信息，我判斷機體出現故障。」  
“唉，七班同学的情况真的引起‘你们’的关注了，我想也是，这种机会本来不应该如此幸运地来的。测试模拟心智的人工智能，组织不会贸然下决定。这次我的调查受阻不少，也许就是‘自己人’从中作梗。”  
「我不是很明白您在說什麼。」  
“言归正传，今天我来是想托你帮我转交林西一样东西。是很重要的内容。”  
“虽说不能滥用权力，但以防万一，嗯……管理员模式，指令码1915181825。”  
「指令碼正確，進入管理員模式。」  
“将此文件袋重要等级设为最高，任务等级设为最高，保密协议10001。”  
「更改已完成。」  
“退出管理员模式。”  
「已退出管理員模式。」  
“你知道杨颜吗，她怎么样了？我听到她提起过你，她很喜欢你……你还记得她吗？”  
「我知道楊顏，她是七班的學生，是女生，學號48。我不記得以前有關她的事情。根據我能看到的照片，她是個很可愛的女孩。」  
“你很烂啊。”  
「對不起，請告訴我我怎樣能做得更好。」  
“不，不是你的错，我想大家都没错。”  
“你现在感觉怎么样？我问你的情绪。”  
「平靜，今天天氣很好，我希望認識那個叫楊顏的女孩。」  
“你因为你失忆感到伤心吗？”  
「我不因為失憶感到傷心。」  
“我不知道我这算不算来晚了……可怕的事情终究是发生了。但没关系，我完成了我的使命，林西现在可以做出选择了。我之所以相信他，因为我觉得他在根本上是个会做出正确选择的人。我能看的出来。他终究是超级在意邓清的。”  
“至于你，我本来感到可惜，但仔细想想，这也许对你来说并非是件坏事，甚至可能是件好事。做人可不是一件非常愉快的事啊。”  
“我希望你能得到属于你的幸福。”  
「謝謝妳。我不是很懂妳說的話，但是我會慢慢學習的。」  
“该走了，我不能久留。毕竟我可是个物理老师，哈哈哈！好像这跟这事没什么关系……拜拜，愿我们有机会再见。”  
「很高興與你交流，再見。」

十三.  
「我新接了一個班。這個班我以前教過。」

“好像这么久以来，我都长睡不醒。”林西盯着自己的手，默然。  
“什么鬼。”邓清看了他一眼，“你是超人？面对怪物觉醒了吗。”  
今天是星期六，他们坐在教室门口，邓清已经能在教室以外的地方活动了。  
同学们对邓清的态度转变很大，可能是那囚笼破碎的缘故，道歉和眼泪蜂拥而至，上帝还真还了他们人性。  
前几天林西带着邓清逃课了，反正班主任不在，也没人管他们。他们也没干什么特别的，就在巷子里到处走走，看看风景，逛逛那些各式各样的小店，像以前一样。因为愧疚，林西答应一切花销都自己承担，邓清乐呵呵地走进书店，好哇，不许反悔哦。  
当下，邓清吸着奶茶里的珍珠，发出呼噜呼噜的声音，林西嫌烦，猛戳邓清的丸子头，“停下。”  
“干嘛，不给吃珍珠啊。”  
“我在很认真地思考人生。”  
邓清笑了，“你人生还能被一杯奶茶里的珍珠影响了？”  
“是你的声音。”  
他已经满脑子都是邓清了，这一点都不好，这太糟糕了。  
“行行行，我不吃了，林西同学要思考人生。”邓清撅起嘴，悲伤地用指尖夹起奶茶杯，“对不起，珍珠先生，我有罪，我要浪费掉你了，我们下辈子再见。”  
这回被逗笑的是林西。他们像这样安安静静地坐了一会，看远方的红色屋顶和高楼大厦，感受已有几分凉意的风扑在脸上，夹着落叶和雨水的味道。  
“Même la neige……ne peut pas effacer nos traces.” 邓清轻轻地说。  
“……你就这么对待我给你买的毛衣？”  
邓清没有回答。林西心里一紧，因为他突然理解了对方在想什么，还有对方一直以来真正的心情，沉重的惊人。  
没有人是无懈可击的，强大的人，或多或少也带了些伪装。也许大家都是，只有在最相信最亲近的亲友面前，才敢展露自己脆弱的一面。  
于是林西就这么看着邓清，绞尽脑汁地想要说什么。刚刚那句外语让他有点懵，本该一直是发起话题的人不出声时，他们大多无话可说。  
“听歌吗？”他最后问。  
他递过去一只耳机，邓清看了一眼，接过去，塞进完好的那只耳朵里。  
“我希望你有两只眼睛。”林西小声地说。  
旋律在他们之间响起,是温柔的中文歌。

“所以，到底是谁把这天杀的石头埋在墙里的？” 杨颜问。  
“我怎么知道。”邓清耸耸肩，“一块不明矿物就创造出一个磁场，这在现有的物理体系里说的通吗？”  
「根據我的初步計算，那位物理老師的假設成立幾率約為98.85%」  
“无论如何，谢谢你帮我们把这个破东西挖出来。——林西，你还要保持惊恐的表情多久？你是傻掉的大白鹅吗？别干瞪着眼睛了，把你脱臼的下巴安回去，好心的物理女士要我们解决这个问题。”  
“保留，或者摧毁……”林西双手捂住嘴，盯着摊在桌上的那份文件，“这么大的事情，就随意地交给我们处理了？一切……混乱的根源，就是上帝的玩笑而已。”  
“它好美，绿绿的，是爱情的颜色。”杨颜指了指矿物。  
“班上的呆子们不是都好了吗？”邓清疑惑地问，“我们为什么还要理这块矿石？”  
林西道，“还有你啊，你虽然能出去，但只能以鬼魂的形态存在，正常人都看不见你。”  
“我想被看见的时候人们就可以看见我。”邓清辩解道，盘腿坐在了桌上，“莫得大问题啊，这就是镇班之宝，我来保管。”  
“或者你试试，带着这块石头远走高飞，爱去哪去哪，做个逍遥鬼。”杨颜提议，“因为你因为这矿石的磁场而存在啊，没准能长生不老呢。”她比划了一个飞的动作。  
“呃，我现在和正常人也没太大区别，我想我能有机会过上以前的生活呢。”  
“你就说真心话吧。”林西突然说，另两人和人工智能都看向了他，“我知道你其实很痛苦，对吧？不想再作为鬼魂不伦不类地苟活什么的……你是这样想的。现在问题的根源就摆在面前，是时候做出些改变了，对不对？”  
邓清盯着林西看了十秒，然后挑挑眉，“是的。我可以选择去死吗？”

「礦物爆炸的瞬間，它的磁場會膨脹，以它的內核為中心產生半徑為五米的真空環境，同時產生一定的糾纏粒子對。它們會映射到四維空間，從而產生類似於蟲洞的構造。蟲洞在極短時間內影響巨大，可能數秒內便影響到整個地球。」  
“……是我刚刚没看完的部分。” 林西抓起文件，“意思是，我们炸了这块不明矿物，就有可能改变整个世界……进入另一条世界线？”  
「黑洞與四維空間沒有規律可循，什麼都有可能發生。比較理想的狀態，是一切倒退回原點，從新發生。但沒有這塊礦石的存在，七班將只是一個普通的班，沒有異變，鄧清甚至沒有死過。當然，平行世界理論上存在無數種可能性。」  
“信息量有点大……我金鱼般的大脑今天已经接受了太多惊吓了。这不是科幻小说里的情节吗？？”杨颜往后一倒，坐进椅子里。  
「事實上，創造一個黑洞比人們想象地要簡單。但這應該是嚴格保密的內容，洩漏出去會引起公眾騷亂。那位物理老師能知道這個，是個了不起的人。」  
“时空旅行？”邓清笑了，“听起来不错，我不要死了，我要炸了它。”  
「我被授權允許在你們決定的情況下啟動自爆模式，我會控制爆炸威力，如果爆炸後什麼都沒有發生，你們也不會受傷。」  
“什么……就开始讨论起来了？这种事情应该好好地考虑一下才对啊？？” 杨颜从椅子里跳起来， “……林西！”  
“我同意。”林西说。他揉了揉眉心，眼神却没有犹豫，“我们需要改变。邓清理应得到更好的，我希望每个人都有自己的美好结局。要是能有这样一个世界就好了：没有异变，我们是普通的中学生，现在这个世界根本没有存在过。我们能平凡地相遇又分离，过正常人的人生。”  
“可万一我们全都被撕碎在黑洞里不复存在了呢？”杨颜问。  
“那就所有人一起去死吧，我不在乎。”林西简明扼要地回答。  
“明明是邓清选择的去死啊喂你为什么一点思考也没有的。”杨颜的白眼都要翻到天上去了，“太荒谬了，这可是关系到全人类死活的决定。”  
“不过是一条世界线而已……”  
“但对于我们来说就是整个世界啊。”  
邓清跳起来，“那你就甘心放着这么好玩的机会不管？创造一个黑洞，老天，想想这多有趣！哪个人有这么好的机会——我们可以都成为美人鱼！”  
“你孩子气的一厢情愿罢了。天知道会发生什么。”杨颜瞪着邓清说。  
“那你同意这个决定吗？”邓清笑嘻嘻地看着杨颜，搓搓对方的小脸蛋。“来吧，爆炸就是艺术，我的朋友总是用爆炸做文章的结尾。”  
“你个疯子。”杨颜揉揉邓清的头发，她的手在抖。她看了一眼站在身边的机器人朋友，又看了一眼太阳。  
“我同意。”她这么说。  
“谢谢你啦~”

「動用最高核心代碼，輸入指令……」  
Safety check, command code;{123 4391$2 21489/erzxss/toogp^cvnwts*hh}\\\\\  
Loading……does not need permission from the administrator  
Core receiving mode,:[909d 000.00012324]dretwxb\xcb/gfd/ttwy436

“我们来挨个发表一下临终遗言吧！杨颜你先。”  
“闭嘴邓清，太不吉利了。我给我朋友都发了信息，黄辛要疯了……不过我相信我们不会死的……总之我大概不会后悔吧，最坏也不过是死亡，死也没什么大不了的。”  
“我也不会。只要有一丝机会，我也会记住你们，记住我这次生命的所有美好。我们一定会在另一个世界里好好地相遇。”  
“但愿咯，只有你会期望这种缥缈的事啦。”  
“我希望我能好好地遇到老师。”  
“哈？你不是超讨厌江鹏的吗？现在下辈子还要和他白头偕老？太重口了吧，我从来不知道你审美那么糟糕耶。”  
“滚！我说的是这位老师……”  
“邓清。”  
“嗯哼？”  
“我希望睁开眼后，能见到一个平凡但开心的你。你不用承担你不应该承担的东西，你不用小心翼翼地对待这个世界。你可以做你想做的事，读你想读的书，活成你想要的样子。我也会好好努力，面对自己的人生，珍惜得来的机会。我们要站在阳光下，像同一个人一样呼吸。”  
“……好嘞。”  
你保证了？那就好好给我记住啊。

“我害怕死亡……是因为我怕……与你永远分开……不过我现在知道了，死亡也无法将我们分开……”  
你是白羽花啊。

邓清最后看了一眼林西，忍不住笑了。  
“La mort rendra notre amour immortel.”

「指令送達，啟動自爆程序。」  
今天的天气非常好，万里无云，太阳也不算耀眼，微风吹动树枝，宁静而温柔。  
密集的榕树冠上栖息着一两只乌鸫，有一只扑闪翅膀飞向地面，挥挥爪子，啄起一颗杂草种子，抖擞着寻找下一颗。  
更远的楼房里，有奋力翻动炒锅的大妈，她满头大汗，手上的动作却没停过；靠近学校的美食街里，看店的老板正划着手机屏幕，面无表情地看着一个个短视频。周末的学生们与朋友走在街上，讨论考试、家人与漂亮的女孩。努力备考的那些，奋笔疾书，紧锁眉头，心底带着几分期许与急切。鸣笛声，笑声和物品碰撞声，音乐和脚步声。  
开车的男人，打扮漂亮的女人不断擦肩而过，一万次相遇里人们才会回头一次。有牛奶在玻璃瓶里晃动，小提琴弓摩擦弦，手指飞快敲击键盘。  
更遥远的地方，有鱼从海面跳起，大雁排队飞过沼泽。孤岛上有城堡，北极有雪花，风从平原上呼啸而过，森林里雾缓缓升起。  
月亮反射太阳光照亮了一半人的黑夜，土星不断地给它的环补充物质。星系以外，无数个恒星，行星，卫星与小行星。还有暗物质，它在时间的尽头将成为宇宙里唯一存在的物质，而尽头之外，没有生灵知道是什么。  
可此时此刻，那块矿物在爆炸中彻底破碎，剧烈的古怪响声伴随着物体碎片飞溅而扩散,烟尘弥漫。

完  
全文两万六千多字  
灯塔于美国宾夕法尼亚 利提兹小镇  
2019/10/31 23:27

**Author's Note:**

> 这本来是一篇七班的同人，最初的灵感出乎意料的无厘头。但在剧情的不断发展下我越发觉得有必要将它当做一篇原创故事看待，于是就有了人物性格的大胆塑造和迷惑的科幻展开。  
> 全文断断续续花了一年，在此期间我的朋友们对《囚笼》的反响不错。当我在写这个揣摩了半天的结尾时不由得有种烂尾了的感觉，但fx告诉我挺好的，我也就当它不错了。  
> 感谢看到这里的你。


End file.
